Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for preventing inadvertently touch, and more particularly, to a method and a device for preventing inadvertently touch of an electronic device invented for preventing an electronic device having physical button switch from being unintentionally and inadvertently touched by a user.
Description of Related Art
Generally, as to facilitate users in operations, hand-held electronic devices (such as a MP3 music player, a smart phone or a tablet computer) are disposed with one or more physical buttons slightly extruded from a main body of the electronic devices, so that the users may press the physical buttons to perform related functions. Further, devices including a smart phone and a tablet computer adopt a touch screen that provides virtual buttons on the touch screen for the users to select by using a finger or a stylus, so as to reduce a number of physical buttons being used. However, at least one of the physical buttons is still provided to facilitate in performing power-on and power-off, and entering to or releasing from a screen lock status, or even rapidly activating a specific program or a hardware control function. With the electronic device such as the cell phone gets smaller in size, people are used to place the electronic device in a handbag, a backpack or a coat pocket when they go out.
However, when the user is walking or traveling, the button on the electronic device placed in the handbag, the backpack or the coat pocket may be touched by other objects such as a book or a wallet, such that an unwanted operation may be induced by the electronic device due to the button being accidentally triggered. For instance, in case a power button of the electronic device is inadvertently touched, circumstances including turning on the electronic device, or wakening from a standby/hibernate mode to enter a normal mode, or activating specific software or hardware operative functions and so on, all of which often cause troubles to the user.